A Darkening Past
by umbreon241
Summary: A young Umbreon hybrid's journey. This is somewhat AU because I changed aspects of the world. Rated T for blood, violence, a tiny bit of suggestiveness, and swearing. WARNING: There are Mary Sues in here.
1. Forms

Name: Akane Lesotho* ((hates being called 'Aka', will tolerate being called 'Ne'))  
>Species: Umbreon Hybrid, evolved from Eevee<br>Age: Starts out when she's a little kid so age can't really be a definite thing yet  
>Gender: Female<br>Poke~ Moves/Powers: Dark Pulse ((can control shadows))  
>Quick Attack<br>Sing  
>Flash<br>Swords Dance  
>Special: She's kind of a child prodigy, ya know?<br>*Akane's our main character

Name: Chase  
>Species: Jolteon hybrid<br>Age: He's young when you first meet him ((appears 12 or so, really 24 years old))  
>Gender: Male<br>Poke~ Moves/Powers: Electric stuffs ((Translation: Authoress is lazy!))  
>Special: He's a really nice guy and serves as Akane's father figure. Likes ((*winkwink*)) Kira.<p>

Name: Kira  
>Species: Glaceon hybrid<br>Age: Appears 12 or so when first met  
>Gender: Female<br>Poke~ Moves/Powers: Ice stuff  
>Special: She can be kind of a snob sometimes. Likes ((again, *winkwink*)) Chase.<p>

Name: Drake  
>Species: Flareon hybrid<br>Age: Appears to be 19 or so when first met  
>Gender: Male<br>Poke~ Moves/Powers: Fire stuffs  
>Special: He's a bit of an uncaring jerk occasionally.<p>

Name: Sasha  
>Species: Lucario hybrid<br>Age: When Akane's little she's around 4 or 5 years old  
>Gender: Female<br>Poke~ Moves/Powers: Fighting and aura stuff  
>Special: She's blind and has scars all around her eyes<p> 


	2. Explanation

This is basically me being bored and giving some parts of my hybrid RP charrie Akane's background and history. Some of the other's hybrid's pasts will be in here as well. Viewpoints will switch around, but the major characters should probably be put down first. As a forewarning, this story mainly takes place in Johto unless otherwise stated.

_Thoughts like this_

((Author's notes/my thoughts here))

An explanation of the hybrids and Akane's world, along with the characters, should be in order for those of you who have never RP'd with me on other sites.

Akane's world is a spin off the pokemon world. However, unlike the pokemon world in anime and such, people in Akane's world are greedy. They want power, and will do anything to get it, even abuse the Legendary Pokemon.

The Legendaries, as they are called, command the hybrids. Hybrids are half pokemon and half human, but the generally society despises them to a point where they are killed, experimented on, and used as slaves. They are viewed as filth and are often called 'filthy half breeds' and 'mutts', though more positive terms are 'hybrids' and halflings' since they are, after all, half human.

Hybrids can be made through a human and a pokemon *ahem* or two hybrids *ahem*. Physical traits of the pokemon half vary, but pokemon markings, colorings, ears, tails and other extremities are the most common. Powers are also inherited, along with stats and weaknesses. For example, a dark pokemon is weak to fighting so they'd be bad at hand-to-hand combat. Hybrids also have messed up aging. Until they are 50 years old in human years they look about 25, which means a 10 year old would look like a 5 year old. They also have the emotional and mental progress of whatever age they look. Once a hybrid reaches the age of 50 physical aging slows down a lot. Hybrids can also shinyfy ((also known as Sue-ify)) which means that their coloring shifts so that it looks like a shiny pokemon's. Physical strength, powers, speed, everything is increased. The bad side of this is that unless the hybrid is experienced and can control their shiny form they lose control and go on a rampage. Hybrids can also evolve through stones and gaining strength. If a pokemon needed to be traded to evolve then they switch over to training to get stronger((no, here there is no leveling up. Just saying)).

Now back to the Legendaries. They consist of all of the legendary pokemon in the games/anime. Arceus is their supreme leader, with Dialga and Palkia second in command. Palkia's sort of Dialga's girlfriend as well, but they don't really show it. Anyways, the rest of the Legendaries serve under Dialga and Palkia.

Legendaries occasionally become what is known is known as a Divine Guardian and watch over a certain person or hybrid. They choose the humanoid at birth but don't reveal themselves until the humanoid is older and are in emotional turmoil.

Hybrids can also speak a special language called pokemonian. Humans can learn to speak it, but pokemonian is in the hybrid's blood to speak.

On to the bad guys now. This big bad dictator guy called Arazi Shiko took control of the government a while ago. He hates hybrids a lot and is really evil and calculating and stuff. He allied himself with Team Rocket, who conquered all of the other teams. They also invented 'the necklace' ((which does not have a name right now)) which permanently hypnotizes pokemon and makes them obey Team Rocket/Shiko. It's less severe on the hybrids, instead making them run around with no sanity for a few hours like when they lose control during shinyfying, also draining strength. It works the same on Legendaries and the necklace is very hard to stand up to. The hybrids that work under Shiko have special thingies that repel the effect of the necklaces and instead have this brain implant thing that automatically kills the 'Shiko Hybrid' if they become traitor.

Finally, the hybrids have a hierarchy. Their leader is called their First, and then there's the Second and Third. Those three are the main ones in command. The ranks go up to Ninth((because I like the number 9)) and everyone else is ranked under who commands them ((1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th each have a section of people specifically under their command)).


	3. Chapter 1 The Color Red

I should warn you that there is blood. I self-rate this as T for the blood. Swearing will also be present, but it will be censored.

All right, here is THE VERY BEGINNING! :D

But let's get one thing across here. AKANE AND EVERYONE ELSE IS A FREAKING SUE. I am fully aware of that fact, but I am not going to change it much. The main reason they are SUES is because their world is a hater and they have extremely angsty pasts. Not to mention a good amount of power. Flames can be tolerated, but only as long as you have good reason for them, okay? Thanks for understanding. Hope you like the story! :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the game pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I take no ownership of pokemon and do not claim the games and/or anime as mine in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

*Akane's POV*

The first thing I remember is the color red. My eyes are red, the same color as the blood of that day. What's strange is that I was so young then that I shouldn't have been able to remember anything. But then again, I'm a hybrid. Everything is strange, nothing's normal. By now I've surely bored you to death though, so I suppose I'll have to get right to the story.

*3rd Person POV*

There was a horrible bloodcurdling scream and an explosion of blood as a person fell to the floor, motionless.

The bodies of their pokemon lay around them, never to rise again.

"Akane..." the person on the floor said weakly "My precious daughter... please save her..."

The other person standing up sneered in the half light "Not a chance, Karena."

There was a large burst of electricity as two new figures burst into the small cottage. One of the figures let another burst of electricity out at the sneering person, killing him instantly. The other figure rushed over to the blood-covered woman lying on the floor, now identifiable as Karena Lesotho.

"I'm too late..." the hybrid kneeling next to Karena whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay Kira," Karena rasped "Just please, take care of Akane."

Kira nodded, taking Karena's hand "I will," she whispered.

Karena smiled weakly before the light left her eyes forever.

Wiping a few of her tears away, Kira said "Chase, get Akane and let's go."

The spiky blonde-haired hybrid nodded and gently picked up the crying baby in the corner.

"Shhh, it's okay Akane," Chase murmured before looking at Kira "We should leave now while we still have the chance."

Another hybrid, this time with scruffy orangy red hair, entered the cottage "Come on Chase, Kira. We don't have much time before others come."

"But Drake, what about...?"Kira asked, gesturing towards Karena's now-still body.

"I'll cremate her," Drake said, spinning a fireball towards the figure, which burned for a few seconds before the fire sizzled away. Only ashes were left, which Drake scooped up in his hands.

Chase sighed "Let's go now," he murmured.

The other hybrids nodded and quickly exited the cottage, heading towards Illex Forest. After entering the densely packed trees they climbed onto branches and expertly leaped from tree to tree, heading to the center of the forest. They finally reached a relatively good-sized clearing.

There were several large stone gray boulders. A few hollow trees were around the edges of the space, with handwoven boxes stacked inside. Sunshine dappled the hard packed dust on the ground, giving life to the hideout.

Kira gently took Akane from Chase and hopped up into one of the live trees.

"This is your new home. I'm Kira, the blonde is Chase, and the redhead is Drake. We're your new family," Kira said, holding Akane so she could see the clearing.

Akane silently observed the clearing with her tufty Eevee ears pricked before beaming and clapping happily.

Kira smiled "I'm glad you like your new home. We're going to grow strong together here, and hopefully you will grow stronger as well."

Yay, the chapter's over! Next time we see Akane she'll be older, so look forward to the next chapter!

Please read and review! Once I get one review I'll post the next chapter.


End file.
